


Come With Me Tonight

by yuki_tsunade



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_tsunade/pseuds/yuki_tsunade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino is a goddess in beauty, a siren in bed, and a back-stabbing bitch once she’s gotten what she wants. I learnt this the hard way, and was majorly hurt, but I’m moving on, ladies of Konoha watch out! SakuIno, SakuAya, AU-ish, STRONG YURI SCENES!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can Move On!

** Come With Me Tonight **

**Disclaimer:** Okay so no I don’t own Naruto, it would be A LOT different if I did.

 **Warnings:** Major sex/toys/69/etc, okay so graphical language in chapter two, minor but still graphic scenes in chapter one. Just, chapter two is a lot more extreme so if this shocked you don’t go further!

 **Summary:** Ino is a goddess in beauty, a siren in bed, and a back-stabbing bitch once she’s gotten what she wants. I learnt this the hard way, and was majorly hurt, but I’m moving on, ladies of Konoha watch out! SakuIno, SakuAya, AU-ish, STRONG YURI SCENES!

 **Authors Note:** Okay well to my amazing requester I hope you like the first chapter, no need to worry the second will be much more graphic and much longer, anyway hope you like this one for now.

AND A LAST WARNING THERE IS DILDOS AND GIRL ON GIRL DON’T LIKE? TURN BACK!!

**Chapter One- I Can Move On!**

Ino is beautiful, her long blond hair, hear stunning figure, he amazing personality. Just amazing inside and out, so when I finally gained the courage to approach her I was amazed to have her agree. It was short and simple, and we were young, something she constantly uses as an excuse now whenever this topic comes up.

Laying back in my bed I try to resist the temptation as our first and only night flashes through my mind, my sexual drive has been so much higher lately due to my continued ignorance of it. But I’ve had enough, so what if it was only a one night stand? That doesn’t mean that getting off to it is forbidden right?

Nodding I reach over to my draw and pull it open, I pull out a slightly rumbled sheet of paper, the writing on it almost faded as I read the words out loud. Placing it on the wall I quickly clap my hands and smile at the quick snap that ricochets around the room, knowing that the silencing jutsu is complete I roll over and pull my box out from under the bed, shuffling trough it I finally pull out my violet dildo I brought when I first started fantasising about Ino. Rolling back onto my back I place it beside me.

“Just one time Sakura, then you’re going to move on and find someone amazing!” I mutter to myself, getting comfortable I reach my hand down and slide my middle finger past my lips, rubbing my clitoris and shivering at the buzzing sensation before allowing myself to think back.

_“Are you sure about this Ino?” I ask as I wander over to the bed, Ino lays in front of me her glorious body bared to the air as I strip off my bra and panties._

_“Of course Sakura, come get me~” She purrs, daringly reaching between her legs and rubbing her clit before slipping a finger into herself. Shivering in delight at the erotic sight I slink over to my blonde and lie down beside her, adding my own finger to her cunt as I connect our lips. Rubbing mine against hers I slide my tongue against her lips and sigh happily when she instantly grants me entrance._

_Slipping my tongue in I map out her mouth, relishing the way she shivers and moans under me, adding another finger I start thrusting faster, loving the way she breaks the kiss to moan. But my attention only shifts to her elegant neck, lowering my head I kiss my way down to the base, my free hand reaches for the vibrator I have on the table._

_Sitting up I take in Ino’s blushing form, the way her cunt drips onto by sheets and her breath puffs out her bruised lips._

_“How far can I go Ino?” I purr, licking the vibrator to lubricate it some before teasing her entrance with its tip. She squirms a bit at the cold plastic feel before mewling and trying to make it enter her._

_“Ah~ N-no dildos, I-I want to k-keep my virgin-ITY~!” The end of her sentence is blended with a gasp as I insert the small vibrator, turning it on minimum. I try to not let my disappointment show as I wriggle the toy around inside her. But my saddened thoughts are easily blown away when I feel a cool finger suddenly slide into me making my back arch._

_I’m already dripping from arousal so Ino easily slips to fingers into me as she scisors my opening. When I meet her gaze its filled with lust and I connect our lips again, I thrust my tongue into her mouth in sync with my movements of the vibrator, all my plans mentally going through editing as I take out all the dildos and strap ons._

_I wonder how many times she will want to come? Grinning into the kiss I push back on her fingers and allow myself to release a moan, she breaks the kiss again but this time she moves her head down my neck, nibbling on my ear for a moment before moving onto the hollow space between my shoulder and neck._

_As she sucks my base I bring my free hand up and play with her pink nipples, she arches into the touch and as a result pushes her fingers deeper inside me._

_“Ah~ Ino~ yes~” I moan out, thrusting back onto her as I turn the vibrator up, her moan is  loud and I’m glad I set up the sound barrier as I lean down and take her nipples into my mouth, fondling her free boob in my hand._

_“Mmmm~ Sakura~” I feel her thin fingers twist into my hair and I realise shes about to climax, shuffling down I eagerly lick her clit, thrusting the vibrator faster as I turn it up to full blast. Moans and gasps of pleasure escape her mouth non-stop as she thrusts into my mouth. I feel my stomach clench and my eyes roll as she screams my name, her sweet nectar filling my mouth as I draw out her orgasm, reaching a hand down to my own cunt to finger myself as my climax breaches just form tasting her._

“Ahh~ Yes~! Mnnn~!!!” I thrust the dildo as fast as I can as I reach my own climax the memory of Ino’s face, taste, voice, everything filling my mind as I lose control. Slowing my thrusting down I take deep gulps of air, my heated cheeks slowly cool down and I slowly pull the toy out of myself. Pulling it up I bring it into my mouth and suck it clean of my juices, pushing all thoughts of Ino into a dark corner of my mind I lock them away and roll onto my side.

Placing the dildo on the bench to properly clean later I grab my mini planning calendar, flipping it over I read that I have planned to see Naruto at the ramen stand tomorrow before he leaves on his weeklong mission. Sighing I don’t bother cleaning up, knowing tomorrow is laundry day anyway I climb under my sheets nude and close my eyes.

_Positive thoughts._

_Tomorrow you will go find a new lover!_

_Sitting up I look down at her panting and reddened body, she reaches a hand up t_

 

{[]}

 

Yuki- So this is a request from an amazing follower of mine, its my first Yuri, and hell no its not finished! There’s another chapter to come and I can promise it will be longer and definitely filled with much more smut! So until then sweet fantasies!

 

Xx Yuki xX

 


	2. Chapter 2

** Come With Me Tonight **

**Disclaimer:** Okay so no I don’t own Naruto, it would be A LOT different if I did.

 **Warnings:** Chick x Chick sex, oral (like mouth on cunt), toys, and light BDSM, okay so graphical language in chapter two, minor but still graphic scenes in chapter one.

 **Summary:** Sakura is finally over her break up with that stupid Ino pig and is ready to move on, she has her eyes on a certain Ramen stand waitress who also appears to be more than willing. Oh me, oh my what ever will happen?! Graphic YURI, toys and light BDSM, don’t like don’t read ;) SakuIno, SakuAya, AU-ish, STRONG YURI SCENES!

 **Authors Note:** Mhm so again people this is my first ever yuri so it might be a bit lame or whatever, can you let me know your thoughts and maybe some ideas if you have a request for me! Because this story was written for a lovely requester! Which I must apologise to immensely due to my incredible lateness, I believe they requested this over three months ago and I really am sorry for my patheticness as an author.

** Chapter Two- Will You Join Me? **

There’s a jutsu that was developed back in the early creations of this civilisation where you can transform your body into whatever your target desires. It’s a common tactic to lure in enemies or seduce a lord. A certain rosette however, had different plans for this ability.

Sitting alone at the drink store across from the Ichiraku Ramen stand Sakura sipped on her tea and followed her target with bright jade eyes. It had taken some never and conscious crushing to convince herself to go through with this plan but she knew she’d be fine with it once it got down to the good stuff. The only major deal for her was that little voice in the back of her head that complained that what she was doing was wrong, that she should try to win the gorgeous brunette over as herself. But it had been all too long since her last lay and honestly she was practically a walking mass of lust, so it was easy enough to ignore it.

Taking a deep breath the rosette lowers her hands bellow the table to hied them from public eyes, keeping her gaze locked on her target she forms the four different signs and mumbles the waitresses name.

“ _Ayame”_

[A]

Across the street the afore mentioned girl feels a shudder rip through her and casts a quick glance around the front of her, within seconds her eyes lock with a person that had been haunting her dreams for much too long, and the once light shudder turns to a delicious shiver. Looking away with a slight flush to her cheeks she quickly grabs the last customers bowl and heads out the back, her father smiles at her for a moment before the expression is replaced with one of worry.

“Ayame dear are you okay, you’re getting terribly flushed?” He asked, his protective nature pushing forward as he brings a hand up to the girls forehead, frowning to himself he walks behind his daughter and pushes her out the back door. “Go home and rest, your burning up.”

Ayame looks at her Dad with her mouth agape, trying to bring herself to come up with an excuse but unable to as the real reason for her flustered state leans on the pole smirking at her seductively. She first takes a step back on instinct before stopping herself, not failing to notice the lustful vibes coming from the main host of her wet dreams. Taking a deep breath she returns the smirk with a cocky smile of her own, sauntering over as she tries to seduce the person in front of her.

“Since I’ve been dismissed early do you think you can entertain me?” She whispers, leaning in close and rubbing her large breasts against the warm body in front of her. A chuckle rumbles from their chest as they lift Ayame’s chin and lean forward, kissing her full lips eagerly.

{S}

Slipping in her tongue Sakura tries to remain composed, reminding herself constantly that they were only blocked from the public eye by a small wooden fence with regular gaps. Pulling back from the kiss she runs her hand through the brunette hair, skilfully removing the hair tie in the back as she smiles into deep chocolate eyes.

“How about we go to my place then?” She suggests, chuckling when Ayame pecks her on the lips in reply, her face clearly eager. Taking her hand Sakura quickly leads the way back to her single apartment, hoping Ayame won’t recognise it as hers. She wastes no time once inside and all but flings the willing Ayame into her bedroom which was strategically located so close to the front door.

Following in after, she slowly closes her door and stalks over to the raven who sits seductively in the centre of her bed. Poncing quickly she locks lips with the waitress once again as one hand combs into that long hair and the other lightly trails down the back of the woman’s neck drawing a delicious moan from that slender throat.

Using the chance Sakura slips her tongue in and explores Ayame’s mouth, loving the taste of miso and slight lemon, a strange but perfect taste that had her wanting more. After the tugging on her hair became a bit tighter Sakura pulled back, relishing the sight of the panting brunette as she lowers her face, her hands moving downwards to slowly unbutton the white blouse as her mouth explores Ayame’s graceful neck with her tongue, gradually making her way down to the dusky nipples just begging to be sucked.

Seemingly not one to be beaten the brunette stops her and pulls Sakura’s shirt straight off, instantly unclipping her bra. The action itself shocking Sakura for a moment before she realised that Ayame too must swing for her team. Smiling with slight amusement the rosette pulls off both Ayame’s shirt and bra, leaving both of their upper halves exposed as she leans down, placing a quick kiss to Ayame’s lips before leaning down further to fonder those delicious breasts.

Breathing hotly on the pink numbs Sakura flicks out her tongue and slowly teases the dusky nipple, pulling breathy mewls and gasps from her lover. Her left hand plays with the other nipple as her free hand trails down tan, thin sides skilfully raising goose-bumps and driving her partner insane.

Although she usually loves to draw out the foreplay her lust is pouring out at this point and she can’t resist as she quickly slips down, pulling Ayame’s shorts and underwear down simultaneously and stopping when the clothing was on the ground and her face was in front of the brunette’s crotch. Taking a deep breath of the musky aroma permeating from the one spot she ignores Ayame’s light protests and dives in, her tongue flicking out again with zero hesitation as it delves into her hole.

[A]

It was too intense, the once gradually building sensations had quickly been elevated to something so amazing that Ayame couldn’t hold her voice back, her hands flew to grasp at the soft hair as she tugged it needily bits of reason falling away easily at the ministrations.

“Ahhh~ Yes~ Yes~ Ahhh~” Moans and pleas poured from her parted lips as her hips rocked of their own accord, she could feel her partners tongue inside her, stroking her walls with expertise as she stirred in around. Ayame could feel the woman smirk into her, but she couldn’t care less, her body was heating up faster making it harder to breathe, causing her to pant loudly. She could hardly take anymore when her partner pulled her tongue out and thrust in two fingers as her lips now locked on Ayame’s sensitive bud. And the waitress lost whatever shred of control she had left, her hands left the hair to clutch desperately at the bed sheets as her head shook from side to side, her brown hair shaking with the movements.

“S-stop~!” The brunette tried to warn, her hips bucking helplessly as she was drawn closer and closer to her release by the woman between her legs. The warning went seemingly unheard however as Ayame’s partner only sped up her movements, the hand that had once been placed tenderly on her hips moved up and tugged on a pert nipple, the fingers inside curling at the same time and the mouth on the brunette’s nub suddenly sucking much too hard. And like that Ayame lost herself, her head was thrown back as her whole body arched, her mouth opened and spilling droll as she called her lovers name. “ ** _Sakura~!!”_**

{S}

At the sound of her name the rosette freezes, her eyes shooting up to Ayame to clarify what she heard but the brunette is lost in the afterglow. With stiff movements Sakura straddles Ayame once again as she forces a smile thinking of ways to make the brunette say her name again.

“Dear Ayame  love the sound of my name falling from your lips~” She teases, leaning close and peppers the waitresses neck with butterfly kisses, enjoying the breathy laugh at her words and actions and waiting for a response.

“Man Sakura your amazing, where did you learn that.” Ayame says, pulling Sakura’s head up to eye level as she sits up and pushes the rosette down, the temporary shock making the teen easily manipulated. Blinking a few times Sakura ignores the fluttering in her chest and smiles seductively up at Ayame as she reaches over the side of the bed and pulls up a box, placing it in front of the brunette.

“Take your pick” She says calmly, her emerald eyes tracing Ayame’s every movement, wondering what she’ll pick. After a few moments the brunette pulls out a bright green dildo, twisting it this way and that she smirks and looks down at Sakura her eyes glowing with promise as she leans down and connects their lips.

Letting Ayame take control Sakura opens her mouth easily as she accepts the others tongue into her cavern, stroking it sensually as the waitress explores her mouth. The feel slightly cool fingers touch her exposed cunt as Ayame slips one in slowly, dragging it around her insides teasingly until Sakura moans loudly, her back arching in an attempt to allure the brunette into doing more. And she does.

Slipping in another two fingers instantly Ayame stretches the rosette out with a mixture of fast and hard thrusts and slow torturous movements. Sakura cant stay quiet, her mind trying to process that Ayame might actually be more skilled then her as pleasure thrums through her shaking body.

“Ahh~ Ah-Ayame~~!!” She moans, her head turning to the side as she breathes in deeply at the feel of the fingers being removed. Looking up she watches as Ayame seductively licks the dildo, teasing Sakura with her actions and her deep carmel eyes. The rosette gasps when the trance is broken, the brunette having moved the dildo down to her crotch and beginning to rub it up and down.

Trying to hold back any signs of giving in Sakura comes to the realisation that Ayame is a Sadist. Not that that’s a bad thing, living the life of a ninja tends to turn you into a masochist anyway. After a few moments pass with nothing but torturous teasing she lets out a small whimper which seems to sate the waitress as she suddenly thrusts the silicon toy in, not even waiting before she roughly attacks the rosette.

[A]

Ayame’s eyes gleamed happily as she noticed how Sakura responded to her rough treatment, realising that her suspicions were correct and the rosette was indeed a Masochist. Grinning she twists the toy inside the teen, relishing the sounds that poor out as she leans closer and licks teasingly at the supple nipples. Moving around she continues her rough assault as she nibbles on the underside of Sakura’s breast before moving to the other.

While the rosette was distracted Ayame uses her free hand to grab another item out of the box, casually and quietly she grabs Sakura’s hand and pulls it up before grabbing the other and chaining them together with the handcuffs. Pulling back she smiles down at the teen as she tugs shocked on the restraints before looking up at Ayame.

“I suppose you bit off a bit more then you can chew.” The waitress says, now slowly moving the toy, watching Sakura’s face as she mewls and gasps at the slow pace. Her body twisting in an attempt to gain the lost pleasure from the rough treatment earlier as Ayame smiles down on her.

“Haa ahh~ f-faster~!” She manages to moan out, looking pleadingly up at the brunette who simply cocks her head and moves even slower then before.

“What was that?” She says, leaning down to nibble on the rosettes ear as she continues her torturous ministrations. She can feel Sakura tense under her with slight irritation, knowing she’ll retort with something harsh Ayame quickly thrusts the dildo at her fast pace, loving how the words get caught in her partners throat as she archs and moans loudly.

But then she goes back to the slow movement, relishing in the groan the action receives as she continues to keep the horribly slow pace.

“Oh g-god~! Pl-please go fasterrr! Ahh~” Sakura pleads finally, her body desperately thrusting down on the toy to emphasize her point. Smirking in victory Ayame happily complies, thrusting the toy roughly and as fast as she can as she bites down on the ear in front of her. Sakura’s moans just pour out nonstop now, her defences having been broken by the sweet torture. Moving down Ayame bites hard on the neck as she keeps moving down to the rosettes nipples, she licks them teasingly at first before nibbling and sucking, using her free hand on the one her mouth left alone.

And she can tell with the way Sakura arches and twitches that shes on the edge, smiling she slows down the pace again, only for a moment causing the body bellow her to relax, before thrusting hard and fast once again as she bites and pinches both nipples. The actions send the rosette over the edge and she screams loudly, her eyes wide and unseeing as her body collapses back on the bed, well and truly spent from the glorious torture.

{S}

Panting as she tries to regain her breath she manages so sit up, watching as Ayame slips off her and sits across from her, a triumphant smirk on her face. Returning the smile Sakura runs a hand through her hair, still trying to regain composure.

“Th-that was good” She manages to laugh out, making the brunette chuckle as she leans forward and kisses her lightly.

“But the fun  has just begun right?”

{[]}

 **Yuki:** OKAY! Well this was the second part of my first official Yuri, what were your thoughts? If I get enough reviews I /Might/ write another chapter hey?

Anyways R&R guys XX

 

 


End file.
